happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Toxic Waste Your Life
Don't Toxic Waste Your Life is a fan episode Starring * Poachy * Aisya Featuring * Stone * Jake and Jet Appearances * Mole * Marus * Swampy * Squag * Oddity * Toxicity * Quarantine * Generic Tree Mutants Plot The episode starts with Mole driving a truck with toxic waste barrels. Meanwhile Poachy sees a raccoon and tries to shoot it, but misses it. Suddenly, he sees The Mole driving his toxic waste truck and gets an idea. He pushes Mole out of the truck and runs him over. At the river, Poachy pours a barrel of toxic waste into a river. While he drives his truck somewhere else, a deer drinks out of the river. Suddenly, the deer grows another head. Meanwhile Aiysa is relaxing until she hears a strange sound. He gets up and looks around, only to see a mutant squirrel who is actually harmless. He pats the squirrel as other mutated animals come. Poachy looks out from the brush and thinks his plan worked. Meanwhile, Stone and Jake and Jet go to the river. While Stone pulls out a lawn chair and sits on it, Jake and Jet jump into the river for a swim. Suddenly they noticed something strange is happening, so when they crawl out of the river, the two get shocked that they're fused together! Later, Poachy has set up a bear trap and waits for the raccoon to come. Then he hears a snapping sound! He then checks on his bear trap, only to find a dead rat caught in the trap. When he removes the bear trap, throws it away and thinks of another plan, two mutant rats appear and take away the dead rat. Meanwhile, Aisya and Poachy are taking a walk in the woods when suddenly Marus tells them that they must wait in line like everyone else, showing them a long line with mutants. Stone and Aisya gets surprised and run away. Afterwards, Toxicity clearly says "Next!" and is about to hand some toxic quiche to Oddity. Poachy places some moldy cheese on a mouse trap to catch the attention of a mutant rat that is still busy eating the dead rat's head. Poachy waits for the rat to come until Stone and Aisya arrive. Stone tells him that he polluted the forest with toxic waste and says that he's gonna call Quarantine to clean out the toxic waste. But Poachy just laughed and walked away, but accidentally steps on the mousetrap. Aisya realized that and whistles, summoning more mutants rats, amphibious fish and a three eyed bird to attack him. Poachy tries to escape, but the raccoon from earlier who is now a mutant eats him but not the rats, fish and bird. Stone tells Aisya that they're work here is done and high five each other. The next day, Quarantine had finished cleaning out the river and gets back into his truck. Aisya and Stone wave goodbye to him when he drives away in his truck. Meanwhile, Jake and Jet who are still fused together are struggling to move. Then a mutant bear appears and slices their heads off. The iris closes on the bear that winks at the camera, breaking the fourth wall. Moral "Don't talk to strangers!" Deaths * A rat is killed by the beartrap. * Poachy is eaten by a mutant raccoon. * Jake and Jet are beheaded by the bear. Injuries * Poachy steps on a mousetrap and gets attacked by some mutants. Trivia * Here are the list of mutants in this episode: ** Two headed deer ** Squirrel with a snake-like tongue ** A bird with a large bill ** Rabbit with a smaller head ** A tailless crocodile ** A snake with legs ** Three eyed bird ** Hairless rats with red eyes and six legs ** Amphibious fish ** Giant Raccoon ** Three eyed bear ** Jake and Jet (fused together) ** Other mutants * Stone could've of had more of a starring role. * Jake and Jet getting joined together and a deer with two heads may be a reference to CatDog. Category:Fan episodes Category:Season 101 Episodes